


You Wouldn't Lie To Me, Right?

by Kingadrianos



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingadrianos/pseuds/Kingadrianos
Summary: Wei Wuxian tugs on the hand he’s clinging to for dear life. Lan Wangji turns to him, eyes barely visible through the dark visor. But what Wei Wuxian can see of his companion is calm and steady.Nie Huaisang speaks into the silence, nerves clear in his voice. “Come on guys. There’s still 8 of us. I really don’t know what happened, and neither do any of you!”“Someone does. Someone in this circle knows exactly what they did,” Jiang Cheng says as he shakes his head, but it hangs low, like he knows he’s lost the fight.-----Or, a mdzs slightly-overdramatic and definitely self-indulgent Among Us AU One-shot. You have been warned.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 23
Kudos: 248





	You Wouldn't Lie To Me, Right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skulltoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skulltoki/gifts).



> Hello all! This short story was inspired by skulltoki's brilliant tweets, which I follow every day like a little annoying bird on that dumb bird app. I love her stuff, please go check out her wonderful fics and hilarious Twitter ramblings. Specifically inspired by this thread: https://twitter.com/suibunnies/status/1315968264279916545?s=21
> 
> Come follow me too @spicyegghusband

Wei Wuxian has a pretty strong stomach, so to speak. He has to, with all the spicy food and alcohol he constantly downs; it’s all about genetic merits. Even after a long night out, with all of his friends pressing drinks into his hands, he’s ok. Because of his tolerance, he’s good at measuring out what he can take and what he can’t, enough to stay balanced. Maybe he’ll get flushed or his eyes will water, the usual side effects. Nothing like Lan Wangji’s ridiculous antics, out of his mind, saying things he would never say sober, or sometimes mild vandalism, completely forgotten the next morning. Wei Wuxian can’t even remember the last time he blacked out. Actual years have passed since the last time his stomach contents found themselves being expelled out of his mouth. 

Wei Wuxian feels the urge come over him now. His “strong stomach“ is dangerously quivering at the metallic stench, the dark red crimson colour spreading across the MedBay floor. It’s the easiest part to see because the white tiles are such a huge contrast to the thick molasses-like shade of the blood. He can’t see the body, not yet. Only his sweeping flashlight reveals the telltale signs of gruesome violence. Bed knocked haphazardly to the walls, splatter of the same liquid on the floor all the way up to the ceiling. Wei Wuxian almost giggles hysterically. It’s just like those videos of artists slapping paint across a blank canvas. Like floating freckles in the dark. 

It’s probably near the scanner, towards the back of the room. He knows he should report, but he has to see. He has to know what these invisible phantoms have done to his crew. 

If it’s Lan Wangji...

Wei Wuxian swallows down the urge to puke again. No use in completely freaking out yet. He has to confirm. He has to make sure that the body torn to pieces at the other side of the small room is not the one he swore he would protect. 

* * *

The lights had been shut off only moments before, dousing the entire spaceship in absolute darkness. Wei Wuxian had hurried towards the cafeteria at once, following Lan Wangji’s serious instruction: “ _Meet me in the cafeteria if the lights turn off. Do not go fix them by yourself.”_

 _“Oh, what? You think I can’t do it myself? I’m very fast Lan Zhan, no one can fool me. Or are you scared? I can protect you if you want.”_ Wei Wuxian had responded jokingly, winking even though it would be impossible to tell under the opaque helmet visor. The heaviness of the situation had to be lightened somehow. 

Lan Zhan ignored the obvious bait for more flirting. He took both of Wei Wuxian’s hands in his, pleading _“Because it’s dangerous. Please, promise me.”_

Wei Wuxian’s eyes widened. _“Ok. I promise.”_ Lan Wangji really must’ve been scared. The idea that one of their crewmates, their _friends_ , could secretly be a bloodthirsty monster in disguise had to be eating away at him, unable to properly express it. Wei Wuxian squeezed reassurances back to comfort his companion. 

Running totally blind ran the risk of bumping into things in the dark, but he had spent hours strolling these metal hallways. Usually, it was comfortable. This time, it felt suffocating, the Skeld itself like a massive breathing beast, trapping them inside with danger approaching from within. The cafeteria was almost in sight, he knew. Just a couple of more lengths of hallway, and Lan Wangji would be waiting. 

The MedBay doors were shut closed. Open doors were usually more ominous in all of the movies he and Lan Wangji watch on dinky laptops, huddled together under a single blanket in bed. For some reason, the closed doors felt a lot worse. 

The alert icon popped up on the inside of his helmet screen. 

Wei Wuxian’s quick panting started messing with the humidity regulator, fogging up the visor glass. All of a sudden, this felt so much more real. 

* * *

The body is near the scanner. Not on it, but adjacent to it. Spilling across the electronic display, it covers and drips so extensively that only faint blue light shines through the thick syrup and splotchy debris. 

It frankly looks like the backroom of a butcher shop. Wei Wuxian holds his breath and steps closer, flashlight beam shaking ever so slightly higher. The colour of the crewmate suit on the less blood-covered part of the body is an eerily cheerful yellow, flickering against the soft touches of the flashlight. 

Jin Zixuan. 

Wei Wuxian doesn’t particularly like the guy. He’s pompous and prissy and he doesn’t do his tasks. He just follows Jiang Yanli around for her’s occasionally, claiming “protection detail”. Now here he is, insides hanging on computer screen monitors. Wei Wuxian wouldn’t wish this on anyone, but a sickening guilty feeling makes his whole body shudder with quiet, _aching_ relief. It’s not Lan Wangji.

“Thank fucking god,” he whispers to no one. 

“Wei Ying?” 

Wei Wuxian whips around at the sweet sound of Lan Wangji’s hesitant voice. The flashlight beam falls on him, standing at the doorway with a hand on its frame. 

“What...what happened? Why didn’t you come to the cafeteria?” 

“Lan Zhan! You’re ok.” Wei Wuxian knows how ridiculously happy he sounds about it, knows it gives something away. He steps forward automatically, ready to get away from the horror behind him and into some semblance of safety. 

Lan Wangji steps back. Wei Wuxian’s smile slides off his face as cold anxiety settles on his already tense neck.

“Lan Zhan,” he says, with no humour this time. “I know what this looks like, but I swear it wasn’t me. I was running to meet you in the caf when I saw the report button activate right outside the door!” His hands are shaking harder now than before. Lan Wangji always believes in him. He always has his back, even when everyone around them is turned against him. If Lan Wangji were to stop, Wei Wuxian doesn’t know what he’d do. 

Lan Wangji says nothing and stays rooted, not taking a single step forward. It feels like a rejection, bitter in his mouth. 

Wei Wuxian feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He knows his voice comes out stuffy, physically unable to keep the lump out of his throat even here. “I swear to you Lan Zhan, I swear! I just got done refuelling the upper engine when the lights went off. Please, you have to believe me.” He knows his breathing is speeding up, panicking again. 

Lan Wangji immediately abandons his ominous post by the exit and comes to him, wrapping his firm arms around Wei Wuxian’s shoulders. He holds him tight to his chest, and the comfort of the restricting embrace clears away some of the panic clouding Wei Wuxian’s foggy head. 

“Shhh. I know, Wei Ying, I know it was not you. The body?” He asks, patting his head and peering over his shoulder. 

“Jin Zixuan. I think.” 

Lan Wangji nods his head. “Mn. I’ll report.”

Wei Wuxian grabs at Lan Wangji’s wrist before he can call the meeting. He knows he’s clinging but he can’t help it. 

He swallows before he speaks. “They’re going to think it’s me Lan Zhan. I’ll get ejected.” 

“No. I will not let them.” 

Wei Wuxian’s heart feels like it’s overflowing. “You can’t promise that.” 

Lan Wangji steps back just a bit, and takes hold of his shoulders, looking down. “Yes, I can. I will always protect you, Wei Ying.” 

He calls the meeting. 

* * *

“Who...who is it this time?” Asks Jiang Yanli in a small voice once they’re all gathered around the table. Going down the line, the tension in the room is already mounting uncomfortably. 

Jiang Cheng huffs, the air around him frizzing with anger. “Isn’t it obvious A-jie? Look who the hell’s not here.” 

Jiang Yanli flinches and shrinks in on herself. At least Jiang Cheng looks a bit regretful at that. 

Nie Huaisang speaks, with some unusual heat, like he’s holding his own harsh words back. “No need to be so blunt. We could all use some sympathy here.” 

Lan Xichen just looks sad, staring at the emergency button with unfocused eyes. Voice disbelieving, “First Mingjue in weapons, while he was fighting off the asteroids for us. Now Jin Zixuan, so senselessly... they’re gaining field.” 

“Exactly!” Jiang Cheng slams his fist down on the table. “That is my precise point. We need to eject someone now.” 

Wen Qing is the first to object. “Let’s not be so impulsive. I know how you can get.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” He retorts angrily. 

“Nothing at all.” She rolls her eyes with clear exasperation. “Lan Wangji, what did you see?”

Wei Wuxian opens his mouth to speak. It almost feels like a confession, an admittance of guilt. Wei Wuxian knows he logically did not kill Jin Zixuan, but the murky shame clouding every part of his words certainly makes it feel like he did. Before anything can come spilling out of his lips however, he feels Lan Wangji’s hand squeeze his, just once. Instructions are clear: _Wait_. 

“Wei Ying and I were in the cafeteria together. Went to fix the lights when we saw the report button outside of MedBay. Jin Zixuan was by the scanner.” He speaks normally, composed, even though his truth is twisted. Wei Wuxian is impressed, and a bit in awe. Lan Wangji never lies, it’s part of the Lan family rulebook. Wei Wuxian has heard it repeated so many times; Lying is forbidden, and here is Lan Wangji, breaking his own rule just to save his companion’s ass. Wei Wuxian thinks he might be in love, just a little bit. Unnerved may also mixed in as well. It’s been a long day, who can blame him? 

“Near the vent?” Asks Wen Qing. 

Lan Wangji nods. 

Wen Ning chimes in helpfully, “They could have vented away then.”

“Or you’re lying, Lan Wangji. You could have doubled back from the caf. ” Jiang Cheng is, quite literally, pointing at them with his straight accusatory finger. 

Wei Wuxian cannot stand this slander. He shakes his head back and forth, clinging to Lan Wangji like they plan to eject him right at that moment. “No, he was with me. Lan Zhan can’t be one of them. He would never lie!” In reality, he has just been proven wrong about that. He ignores the sticky feeling in his chest.

“Lying is forbidden,” says Lan Xichen, agreeing solemnly. 

Jiang Cheng looks furious. His eyes catch on their hands and he laughs with no happiness. “You’re all fucked in the head. You don’t think he’d be lying about lying if he was one of them?”

Wei Wuxian tugs on the hand he’s clinging to for dear life. Lan Wangji turns to him, eyes barely visible through the dark visor. But what Wei Wuxian can see of his companion is calm and steady. He feels whatever uncertainty he didn’t know he had leech away.

No. He couldn’t. Lan Wangji _wouldn’t_ lie like that to him.

Nie Huaisang speaks into the silence, nerves clear in his voice. “Come on guys. There’s still 8 of us. I really don’t know what happened, and neither do any of you!”

“Someone does. Someone in this circle knows exactly what they did,” Jiang Cheng says as he shakes his head, but it hangs low, like he knows he’s lost the fight. 

“Let’s just go. Stay in pairs,” Wen Qing advises them. “Be cautious and trust your gut.” 

They decide to split off. The two Wens go together, while Jiang Cheng tries to do the same with Jiang Yanli. She just shakes her head and pushes him away, apparently more hurt by his earlier harsh words than she let on. He lets her go, only after Lan Xichen puts a hand on his shoulder, both to comfort and restrain. Nie Huaisang watches after her, seemingly contemplating something. Looking back at who’s left, he comes to a decision.

“I think I’ll go after her. Make sure she’s ok.” He leaves without waiting for permission. 

Lan Wangji starts dragging Wei Wuxian away before Jiang Cheng can get nasty. 

“Wei Wuxian,” he calls after his brother, but chooses his next words carefully. “Be safe.” He doesn’t watch as they leave. 

Wei Wuxian just throws a dirty look at back at Jiang Cheng. “I’m sorry Lan Zhan,” he murmurs apologetically. 

Lan Wangji rubs between his shoulder blades, so comforting. It’s so much more than he deserves. “It is alright. We are all stressed.”

“No! Well, yes, but I meant- I meant I’m sorry that you had to lie for me.” 

Lan Wangji pauses, and then strangely, laughs. Very softly, but the sound is there, a faintly amused chuckle from a person who was just told a joke they’ve heard before. 

“Anything for you, Wei Ying.”

* * *

The reactor goes off. They rush to it and stabilize it together. Everything is a lot calmer with Lan Wangji around. It may be stupid to think of it in such a way, but Wei Wuxian feels almost protected. Safe. 

The peeling paint of the wall catches his attention. It’s crackling and old, like it’s been deteriorating for years. It’s incredible. 

Wei Wuxian points at it. “Lan Zhan!” He exclaims excitedly. “Look at that paint! Wow.”

He does. “Mn. I noticed. And the dust too.” 

“Even the air in here feels... stale. Do you think there’s something wrong with o2 or is it just, like this?”

“No alarm. Must be like this.”

“Even the hallways. So eerie. They can’t actually be this long right? Why do they feel so long?” 

They’re waking towards electrical when Wei Wuxian’s hand is jerked to a stop. Although they’re holding hands, he suddenly feels cold. Turning to look at his partner, he finds that Lan Wangji is not looking back. He’s staring straight ahead, like he’s waiting for something to come around the corner. Did he see something? 

“What is it? Did you see something? Should we go back? Do you think the thing is close?” Wei Wuxian asks, anxiety speeding up his already rapid-fire questions. 

Lan Wangji pauses and tilts his head like he’s listening for something. After a moment, he tugs on Wei Wuxian’s hand sharply. 

“Yes. Let’s go back. Now,” he insists. 

Wei Wuxian isn’t sure what he was saying yes to, but does as he’s told anyway; he steps in the direction from whence they came, set on following Lan Wangji’s lead when he hears it. It’s a faint, almost imperceptible, but definitely _terrified_ scream coming from somewhere in front of them. 

Wei Wuxian can’t ignore that. He lets go of their linked hands and runs in the direction of electrical, the closest place it could have originated from. 

“Wei Ying! Wait!” Lan Wangji calls out after him.

For once, Wei Wuxian ignores the demanding panic in his companion’s voice. As soon as electrical’s doorway comes into view, the doors shut with an ominous boom. His momentum is so forceful from running full speed that he skids into it, hitting his head quite hard and sliding down to the ground. 

He looks up as Lan Wangji runs towards him, crouching down and reaching out with shaking hands. “Wei Ying. Are you alright?” He asks.

Wei Wuxian shakes his head from side to side, trying to get rid of the faint ringing. “That hurt. That _hurt_. I didn’t think it would.” 

Lan Wangji pats him down, looking for more injuries. “You ran into solid metal doors.” He says matter of factly, like it’s an obvious statement. Well, it kind of is. 

“I guess I forgot.” Wei Wuxian responds, getting to his feet with the other man’s help. He presses a palm against the door, the other one trapped between Lan Wangji’s large ones. The doors remain still under his touch. 

“The doors closed just as I got here.” He whispers.

Lan Wangji is silent; gripping his hand like he’s afraid Wei Wuxian will run away again. 

“Lan Zhan. There’s something in here. There must be. Did you hear that scream?” He turns to look at his companion, who’s half turned away, back where they came. 

“No.” Lan Wangji answers.

“You didn’t? I can’t have imagined it. I heard it, I swear. We have to get in there. What if they got someone else?” Wei Wuxian turns back and pulls his hand free to start touching the door all over, trying to find some manual way to open it. 

“Wei Ying. We should go.”

“I can’t! What if it’s Jiang Cheng, or your brother? What if it’s A-Jie? We have to get in.” His words are frantic now, anxiety overtaking his whole body. Yanli went off by herself; Nie Huaisang may not have had a chance to catch up to her.

Wei Wuxian belatedly realizes that some of their friends have to be the imposters. He hasn’t been thinking offensively. A worse thought than before springs to his mind. Nie Huaisang could be one of them! If Jiang Yanli was unprotected and he went looking for her...

Wei Wuxian’s panicked and feeble attempts to open the doors do nothing, no matter how hard he tries. Lan Wangji’s large gloved hand grabs his shoulder and turns him around roughly, pushing his back into the shut doors. He leans down slowly, and Wei Wuxian doesn’t have to see his face to hear the desperate tone of his voice. “Please. Let’s go.”

“Lan Zhan? Are you scared?” Wei Wuxian asks. He raises a hand to his partner’s helmet, cupping it like he would cup his cheek if he could. “Don’t worry. We’re together, so I’ll protect you, and you protect me. Got it?” 

Lan Wangji inhales deeply, readying a response, when the doors that Wei Wuxian is up against finally slide open. He falters backwards, but catches himself, and turns to look at the room. 

He can’t see anything, but then the smell hits him, immediately recognizable from when he found Jin Zixuan earlier. Sickeningly warm and metallic, staining the inside of his nostrils. He’s impressed at how strong it is, at how much blood must be in the room to smell like that.

He steps around the corner slowly, but determined. If one of his friends is dead because of him, he must be brave enough to see what happened. The doors were shut for a long time; therefore the monster must be long gone through the vents by now. 

That’s why he’s stunned into silence when that is not the case. 

Nie Huaisang’s body is immobile on the ground, blood soaking his green suit darker. The pool around him is significant, but the splatter is on the walls is as well, painting a picture of a thorough, violent strike. And crouched over him, summarily covered in the same tainted ink of his still twitching body, is Jiang Yanli in her pink spacesuit. She jerks the sharp hunting knife gruffly out of his rib cage with an audible huff of exasperation, making a sickening crack within the ruined body beneath her as it slides out. Wei Wuxian is so close that he can see the identical perforations all over: they’re multitudes. The significance of his what’s happening before his eyes is vaguely buzzing at the edges of his consciousness. All that he can think of right now is how the sound reminds him of the chicken butchers at the market, pounding away at the hung carcasses around them. 

An alien whimper of fear forces it’s way out of his oesophagus. His sister turns her face up to look. A single pink hand comes up, soaked in blood, and waves cheerfully. 

Wei Wuxian can’t even speak. He turns to run out of the door, but finds his way blocked by a familiar figure. He’d almost forgotten he wasn’t alone. The brief relief he feels wash over him is like a flimsy paper blanket.

“Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji’s voice feels out of place, a beautiful puzzle piece that shouldn’t belong in this gruesome picture. His tone is... regretful? Disappointed maybe. But certainly not scared, or confused. It’s stops Wei Wuxian from stepping forward, body evidently relying on instinct alone. Dread drops heavy lead in his stomach. He doesn’t know what it means. He feels too much at the moment.

“Lan Zhan?” He says the name like a question; confused in a way he’s never been before. “What are you doing?”

Lan Wangji takes a single step towards him. “I wanted to spare you,” he says. “I wanted to keep you safe.” 

Wei Wuxian takes a step back, like a choreographed dance. “What do you mean? What are you doing?” He asks again, desperate for an answer that makes sense. 

Lan Wangji continues, ignoring his questions like he never asked them in the first place. “So stubborn. Had to try and save the day.” 

Suddenly Lan Wangji’s body looks like it’s contorting, splitting his white suit in half right across his belly like a fucked up version of a Cheshire cat smile. Instead of blood or intestines spilling out, the pitch darkness within his gut is lined with sharp, alien teeth. 

Wei Wuxian’s eyes widen inside his helmet. The report button is there, blinking on his screen, but he doesn’t even register its presence. “Lan Zhan,” he pleads, voice trembling with some raw emotion. “It can’t-” 

_Thunk._

Whatever he means to say dies in his throat, as a sharp spiked tongue shoots out from the dark innards of Lan Wangji’s mutated body. It strikes Wei Wuxian straight through the chest and perforates the electrical machines behind with a metallic crackle. The crack of his chest cavity is hollow in his ears. Chicken carcasses.

His lungs start filling up with blood, choking any other words off in his throat. Silent tears fall, utter betrayal somehow stinging worse than his killing blow. 

“I’m so sorry, Wei Ying,” says the macabre puppet in front of him, sounding legitimately heartbroken. Jiang Yanli’s tinkling laugh reverberates in the walls, and Wei Wuxian’s eyes slide closed. 

“Please forgive me,” he hears as he goes.

* * *

“Oh fuck OFF Lan Zhan, that is SO unfair!” Exclaims Wei Wuxian, pulling off the digital immersion headset. 

His body quickly readjusts to the regular world, limbs and chest all thankfully intact. Although the new released version of Among Us is insanely hyper-realistic, details like the peeling paint and the smell of the blood, the actual pain of getting killed is thankfully non-existent. Sensations and emotions are still very heightened, however. The automatic mute function always feels like real suffocation. The game developers said something like ‘it adds to the experience’. Still gives Wei Wuxian the creeps every time he does get offed. 

He turns on his bed to lean down and peer at Lan Wangji’s immobile body; cross-legged on the floor like he’s deep in meditation, when he’s really just lying out his ass to all of their friends connected online. Wei Wuxian pushes at his shoulder. Lan Wangji holds up a finger to indicate patience while he gets away from the double kill crime scene, no doubt planning an alibi ahead of time. 

He pulls off the headset when he’s done, smirking and hiding it terribly.

Wei Wuxian shoves at him again, laughing. “You asshole! I got killed first last game too.”

“Incorrect. Nie Mingjue and Jin Zixuan died both died before you this round.” He rebuts. 

Wei Wuxian huffs childishly, crossing his arms across his chest. “I still got killed so quick! I could’ve figured it out.”

“No Wei Ying. You were absolutely clueless.” Lan Wangji doesn’t bother to hide his laugh this time. 

“Shut up! I didn’t think you’d be so good at lying in-game. You’re terrible at it in real life.”

Lan Wangji has the gall to look mildly offended, although most emotions on his face tend to look mild. “I would never lie to you in real life. Lying is forbidden.” 

He reaches up and manhandles his boyfriend down to his own spot on the floor. Wei Wuxian thinks about struggling, but finds he is unable to resist. A small, apologetic kiss is pressed to the corner of his mouth.

Lan Wangji slides warm hands around his waist, keeping a firm grip on Wei Wuxian’s body currently occupying his lap. His deep voice is smooth, vibrating against his ear, stating very seriously, “But nothing is forbidden on the Skeld.” 

Wei Wuxian shakes his head free of the effects of mouth to ear contact, totally dumbfounded with his partner’s audacity. He’s been played like a well-polished guqin. “You’re ruthless. Absolutely insane.”

“I beg to differ. Jiang Yanli killed her boyfriend first. I restrained myself from taking the first obvious choice.”

Wei Wuxian’s jaw drops. He hadn’t even thought of that. “No fucking way. Zixuan was her doing?” 

Lan Wangji nods. “Nie Mingjue was me. He’s too smart, and Lan Xichen actually listens to him.”

Wei Wuxian shudders, the realistic claustrophobia of being stuck on an alien-infested vessel in space sleeping into real life. “I can never look at either of you the same way again. Did you see how many times she stabbed Huaisang?” 

“I think the game does that automatically. Dramatic purposes.”

“Still! My sweet, caring, loving big sister is a freaking psychopath. I’m scarred.” 

“Mm.” Lan Wangji agrees solemnly. “I normally have no need to stoop to such dishonest methods.” 

Wei Wuxian raises an eyebrow. “Oh no? Why’s that?” 

Lan Wangji responds in his flat, most deadpan voice, “Because I got skills.” The s at the end of skills sounds like a zed. _Skillz._ Lan Wangji just said skillz in total sincerity.

Wei Wuxian pauses for a moment before guffawing with gusto. “Hahahahaha, oh Lan Zhan. I’d almost forgive you for murdering me like that just for that joke.”

“I did apologize.” Lan Wangji points out. 

“Well, I don’t accept,” Wei Wuxian sticks his tongue out. “It was very rude to kill me like that. I hope you get ejected.”

Lan Wangji smirks again, confidence dripping off every word. “Won’t happen. Xichen will never believe it’s me.” 

Wei Wuxian has never seen his boyfriend acting so... shameless. “Oh really? Is he as blind as me?”

Lan Wangji doesn’t have time to answer before his headset lets out a beep. 

“Ooh, someone found our bodies! Gimme a sec, I wanna watch.” Wei Wuxian reaches onto the bed to pull is own headset down so he won’t have to move from his current, very comfortable location, pressed up nice and close to Lan Wangji’s chest. 

They both put their headsets back on, and find Jiang Cheng is already yelling. Nice.


End file.
